


friend, please

by moralesunflower



Series: November aka Shipember [6]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Chimera Ant Arc, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 20:29:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21344251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moralesunflower/pseuds/moralesunflower
Series: November aka Shipember [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1536238
Kudos: 4





	friend, please

**"friend, please, don't take your life from me" twenty one pilots - friend, please **

Killua screamed.

Everything was Ging Freecs' fault, if Killua was honest with himself. And everything was Gon's fault, and Killua's fault, and maybe the Hunters' fault in general...

He screamed again. He wondered if this was the end. He looked at Gon. He could feel his own face crumbling under the heaviness of his tears and desperation. Gon was... He was... Killua's heart was on the verge of exploding. 

"Jan....ken" a voice murmured. 

"GON", Killua shouted with all he got. Nonetheless, Gon's Nen was already charged around his bleeding, cut-in-half arm, hitting Pitou for the last time. And Gon was looking at Killua for the last time, his eyes dead, sad, silent, burning, terrifying. 

The blast of Gon's Nen roared so loud Killua knew he wouldn't survive if he stayed close, so he used Godspeed to go away, and each time he breathed, he could only see Gon's eyes and Gon's arms and this murderous aura around him. Illumi's Nen had never felt like this, nor Pitou's, and even the King's Nen wouldn't feel like this, he was sure of it. It wasn't Gon's Nen, it was the Nen of Death itself, who was claiming this usually cheerful child and tearing him apart into pieces of hatred and nonsense. 

Killua's eyes were spilling tears on their own. Gon! What a liar! How could he leave him like this, how could he dare to die? Hadn't he thought about Killua? 

_I should have stayed with him. I should have repeated Kaito was dead until he believed me. I should have known better. I should have listened to Illumi._

No. He could not let himself think such things. He would not be eaten by grief and regret. No... 

He collapsed. 

_Gon, _

_Do you remember our time on the Whale Island? It was the greatest time of my life, you know. Because that's when it hit me. When I saw you were light. You could put smiles on everyone's faces and everyone loved you. Your Aunt Mito loves you more than everything, as much as I do. Sometimes, I could feel her eyes on me and I knew she understood. _

_On the Whale Island, we were truly children. Oi, Gon, do you think children must be strong? I'm not so sure anymore. We're strong, but what for? Why? Why do my parents want me to be strong? What does your dad want you to be strong? Can't we be children? You never think about this, do you? You're addicted to your strenghth. Why do you have to be strong? We never judged Nov for being afraid, huh? So why? Why did you have to be so strong? Why did you leave me, Gon ?_

"Killua, wake up! Hey, Killua!" 

Who was that? Knuckle? Someone else? Pamu? 

"Killua!" 

Was it someone who would let them be children? Was it someone that would help Gon? 

"He's going to die", Killua said, "He's going to die". "And I will too. We swore we would stay together. I want to reborn and meet him again..." 


End file.
